


DreamSMP Request

by Notcreativenough



Series: DreamSMP Shorts [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notcreativenough/pseuds/Notcreativenough
Summary: I'm taking request!
Series: DreamSMP Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191536
Kudos: 1





	DreamSMP Request

Hi! So I'm making a request book for one-shots just to practice writing and because I have a major writing block.

What I will write:

  * Fluff
  * Angst
  * Family Dynamic
  * AU's
  * Ships
  * Anything mild
  * Blood
  * Death



What I won't write:

  * Heavy gore (amputation, organs, anything being ripped out including teeth and such)
  * Smut
  * a/b/o AU
  * Ships that involve minors or people who aren't comfortable with shipping.
  * Suicide



If you choose to request, please place any details of what you want to be written down, and what you want me to avoid. If you have any questions please comment. Have fun!


End file.
